


Surprise

by wayward_author



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_author/pseuds/wayward_author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba has a small surprise for Noiz when he gets out of the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short. It just came to me and very spur of the moment. If there's any way I can improve, don't be afraid to tell me. I hope you enjoy it.

Sun filtered through the partially covered windows, slowly stretching until it reached the man on the bed. His hair was tasseled from sleep and the sheets were his only clothing. With a groan, he turned to his side, reaching out to find a cold, empty spot. He peeked to the side, seeing that his lover was not beside him. With a sigh, he climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom for a shower. His muscles seemed to gleam from the light of the sun as he moved, not bothered being naked. He took a glance at the mirror, noticing all the little marks on his neck. Good thing he wore a suit for work.

The man quickly entered the shower stall, turning the nobs so it was warm enough to fill the room with steam quickly. He took his time washing his body. He was in no hurry to start his day off, and with his lover nowhere near him, he'd rather lounge around in bed until he got back, but knew that he would be scolded. Not that he minded, it was actually cute to see him in such a state and the sex afterwards…

He stopped his mind from wondering down that lane quickly. It would do him no good to be in such a state at the moment. Soon enough, he turned the water off and opened the door for a towel. He tried to dry his hair the best he could before starting on his body when he heard shuffling coming from the bedroom. He knew who it was by the voice and could not help but smile. He then heard the voice curse softly and a metal rattling softly. He wrapped the towel around his hips before he stepped out to greet the person.

"Aoba, is everything…" He trailed off as he took in the image in front of him. In front of him was his blue haired lover, blushing softly as he tried to rearrange a cage that was not there before. What caught his attention was what was in the cage. There was grass bedding, a small food bowl with a water bottle and a small rabbit. Its fur was completely white except for a small star like pattern by their right eye. It was so small that it could possibly fit the palm of his lover's smaller hand. "What…" He couldn't speak as he stared at the rabbit.

"Uh…Surprise?" Aoba's voice turned his attention back to him. "I know that you like rabbits and thought that it would be a nice gift." He paused and took in his half naked lover's reaction. He saw the shock in his eyes and his smile fell. "I'm sorry. I'll take it back Noiz." He turned back to the cage when he was pulled into a tight hug.

"I love it." Noiz whispered into his neck. "Thank you." He tightened his hold on Aoba so he would not see the blush on his own cheeks. His love laughed softly before forcing his way around and taking ahold of his face, giving him a sweet kiss.

"I'm glad. Now, what would you like to name her?"

"Her?" Noiz took a moment and thought before nodding once. "Hoshi."


End file.
